Night
by Ririn Chubby
Summary: Hanya sedikit kemesraan yang terjadi di malam hari antara Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo. (Kaisoo) / YAOI. Don't Like Don't Read!


**Night**

**Cast: Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo**

**Pairing: Kaisoo**

**Genre: YAOI, Romance, Friendship**

**Rating: T (mungkin)**

**Warning: OOC, typo, bahasa berantakan, alur terlalu cepat, bisa menyebabkan sakit mata dan mual-mual. Waspadalah!**

**Disclaimer: Maunya sih mereka itu punya saya, tapi fakta yang ada mutlak mengatakan kalau mereka itu punya Tuhan. Tapi cerita ini hasil dari otak saya sendiri. Jangan ditiru apalagi ngaku-ngaku. Kalau mau buat cerita pakai otak masing-masing. Intinya jangan nyakitin perasaan orang lain dengan tindakan yang tidak bertanggung jawab!**

**Summary: Hanya sedikit kemesraan yang terjadi di malam hari antara Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo.**

.

.

_**Selamat membaca ;)**_

.

.

.

.

Cuaca malam itu sedang tidak bersahabat. Langit yang biasanya menampakkan cahaya bulan dengan cahaya bintang sebagai pendampingnya, kini harus digantikan dengan jutaan air yang jatuh membasahi bumi. Angin yang cukup kencang, kilauan cahaya kilat serta suara petir yang memekakkan telinga pun turut menjadi _**'hiasan'**_ untuk langit malam itu. Suasana yang cukup mencekam itu sukses membuat makhluk mungil bergender namja dengan paras manis seperti yeoja yang saat ini tengah bergelung di dalam selimutnya gemetar ketakutan. Mulutnya masih saja memanggil nama seseorang yang tinggal bersamanya—yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya.

Merasa ada pergerakan pada selimut yang tengah digunakannya, Kyungsoo lantas mendongakkan kepalanya dan menemukan wajah kekasihnya yang saat ini tengah menatapnya. Bergerak cepat untuk menyibakkan selimut yang menggulung tubuh mungilnya, Kyungsoo langsung membawa tubuhnya untuk berada di dekapan sang kekasih. Kim Jongin—kekasihnya—sedikit terkejut dengan pergerakan Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba, namun beberapa detik setelahnya Jongin membalas pelukan Kyungsoo dengan erat.

" Ada apa sayang?" tanya Jongin. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengelus dengan lembut punggung sempit kekasihnya.

" A—aku takut Jongin," Kyungsoo menjawab dengan suaranya yang bergetar. Kepalanya semakin ia lesakkan ke ceruk leher Jongin.

Jongin mengangguk. Ia tahu hal apa yang telah membuat kekasihnya ini ketakutan.

" Aku di sini sayang. Kau tidak perlu takut lagi."

" T—tapi suara petirnya benar-benar menyeramkan Jongin…" Kyungsoo kembali berbicara—masih dengan nada suaranya yang bergetar.

Jongin tidak menjawab, namun langkah kakinya membimbing Kyungsoo untuk berbaring di tempat tidur king size miliknya. Berusaha untuk melepaskan pelukan Kyungsoo—yang jujur saja semakin lama semakin membuat napasnya sesak karena Kyungsoo memeluknya terlalu erat.

" _**Sayaaaaaaaang**_—biarkan aku berbaring di sampingmu dan setelahnya kau bisa memelukku lagi. Aku tidak mungkin berada di posisi seperti ini terus," pinta Jongin lembut. Dan Kyungsoo dengan tidak rela melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh tegap kekasihnya.

Jongin tersenyum. Kemudian membawa tubuhnya untuk segera berbaring di samping kekasih mungilnya. Menyelimuti tubuhnya dan juga tubuh Kyungsoo, lantas kedua lengan besarnya segera merengkuh tubuh sang kekasih—berusaha memberikan kehangatan dan kenyamanan untuk Kyungsoo.

" Tidurlah… Ini sudah larut malam Kyung," perintah Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan segera memerintahkan mata bulatnya untuk terpejam.

Jongin kembali tersenyum ketika melihat kekasih mungilnya sangat penurut terhadap apa yang ia ucapkan. Merasa gemas, Jongin langsung menggigit cukup kuat ujung hidung Kyungsoo—dan sukses membuat Kyungsoo kembali membuka kedua mata bulatnya. Tangan mungilnya ia gunakan untuk mengusap bekas gigitan Jongin pada hidungnya.

" Kenapa kau menggigit hidungku Jongin? Ini terasa sakit tahu!" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut.

Jongin hanya terkekeh melihat ekspresi yang selalu dikeluarkan kekasihnya itu jika sedang kesal.

" Kau menggemaskan sayang," Jongin menjawab dengan tenang. Dan dengan jahil ia kembali menggigit salah satu bagian wajah kekasihnya—kali ini pipi bulat Kyungsoo.

" Jongiiiiiiiiiin—ini sakit," rengek Kyungsoo.

" Maaf sayang," ucap Jongin. Bibir tebalnya dengan segera ia bawa ke hadapan wajah kekasihnya. Mengecup keningnya cukup lama, lalu beralih untuk mengecup kedua mata bulat Kyungsoo. Tidak lupa juga kedua pipi berisi milik kekasihnya—dan berakhir di _**heart shaped lips**_ milik Kyungsoo.

" _**Sayang**_—" panggil Kyungsoo setelah Jongin selesai mencium bagian-bagian yang ada di wajahnya.

" Hmm.." gumam Jongin.

" Kenapa malam ini tidak ada bulan dan bintang?" tanya Kyungsoo. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah jendela untuk melihat keadaan di luar yang masih saja memperlihatkan jutaan air yang masih dengan setia membasahi bumi.

" Aku tidak tahu Kyung. Jangan bertanya hal seperti itu padaku," jawab Jongin seadanya. Lengan besarnya semakin memeluk Kyungsoo erat.

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan, kemudian memutuskan untuk kembali memejamkan mata bulatnya. Selama beberapa menit yang terdengar hanyalah suara derasnya hujan dan kerasnya suara petir, sebelum—

" _**Jongin—apa kau percaya jika seseorang yang membuat permohonan disaat bintang jatuh, maka permohonannya akan terkabul**_?"—Kyungsoo membuka matanya dan kembali bertanya pada kekasihnya.

Jongin menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika mendengar pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut kekasihnya. Sedikit mengusap kepala kekasihnya, sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo dengan lancar.

" Aku belum pernah melakukan hal itu sebelumnya—jadi aku tidak tahu sayang," jawab Jongin.

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

" _**Kau tahu Jongin? Menurutku mereka yang mempercayai hal seperti itu termasuk orang yang bodoh**_!" dengan polosnya Kyungsoo mengucapkan apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya. Jongin kembali menaikkan sebelah alisnya setelah mendengar hal yang baru saja Kyungsoo ucapkan.

" Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu Kyung?" tanya Jongin heran.

Kyungsoo segera bangun dari acara berbaringnya—setelah sebelumnya berhasil melepaskan pelukan Jongin. Mata bulatnya ia gunakan untuk menatap Jongin dengan tatapan yang serius.

" _**Bintang itu benda mati Jongin, tidak mungkin bintang-bintang itu dapat mengabulkan permohonan yang mereka buat**_—" ucap Kyungsoo.

"—_**lagipula bintang-bintang itu ciptaan Tuhan, harusnya mereka membuat permohonan pada Tuhan yang menciptakan mereka—bukan pada benda yang Tuhan ciptakan! Huh, apa mereka tidak bisa berpikir dengan baik ketika melakukan hal konyol semacam itu? Sampai sekarang tidak ada bukti apapun kan, jika bintang yang terjatuh dapat mengabulkan permohonan seseorang—itu hanya omong kosong Jongin. Itu tidak benar**_!" Kyungsoo kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. Kali ini tangannya ia silangkan di depan dadanya dengan napas yang sedikit memburu. Ia jadi kesal sendiri.

Jongin sempat melongo sebentar, sebelum bibir tebalnya terulas senyum manis untuk sang kekasih. Bangun dari berbaringnya, Jongin lantas menangkup kedua pipi bulat Kyungsoo. Menatap dalam mata bulat Kyungsoo, sebelum belahan bibir tebalnya menempel dengan sempurna di belahan _**heart shaped**_ _**lips**_ milik kekasihnya.

Kyungsoo memejamkan kedua matanya ketika merasakan benda kenyal yang sudah menjadi candu baginya kini tengah melumat bibirnya dengan pelan. Mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Jongin, sebelum memutuskan untuk membalas ciuman kekasihnya.

.

.

_**Ryeoby Rin**_

.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 01.55 pagi. Namun, baik Jongin maupun Kyungsoo belum ada yang berniat untuk pergi ke alam mimpi masing-masing. Sepasang kekasih itu masih sibuk dengan kegiatan yang mereka buat sendiri. Kyungsoo yang sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya dan Jongin yang sibuk memperhatikan Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang kekasih untuk melihat keadaan di luar. Dan matanya menangkap suasana tenang yang terjadi di luar sana. Hujan sudah berhenti—pantas saja Kyungsoo tidak merasa takut lagi.

Membawa kembali pandangannya untuk menatap Kyungsoo, Jongin lantas mengambil ponsel yang sedang dipegang kekasihnya—yang sukses membuat Kyungsoo kesal—kemudian menaruhnya di bawah boneka Pororo berukuran besar milik kekasihnya.

" **Jongin**!" Kyungsoo memanggil Jongin dengan sedikit berteriak.

" Kau harus tidur sayang, ini sudah jam dua pagi," ucap Jongin.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar perintah kekasihnya.

" Aku tidak bisa tidur—" kali ini suara Kyungsoo terdengar pelan. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dengan tangan yang memainkan ujung piyama yang saat ini tengah ia kenakan.

Jongin tersenyum mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo.

" Kemari.." perintah Jongin.

Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya, namun dengan segera membawa tubuhnya untuk ikut berbaring di samping kekasihnya. Membawa tubuhnya untuk menghadap sang kekasih, kemudian—

" Ada apa Jongin?"—tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin tidak menjawab. Ia lebih memilih untuk segera membawa tubuh mungil Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya dan membiarkan wajah manis Kyungsoo terbenam di dada bidangnya. Tangan sebelah kanannya ia gunakan untuk mengusap helaian rambut Kyungsoo dengan sayang.

" _**Pejamkan matamu sayang—aku akan memelukmu seperti ini**_," Jongin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh mungil Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum manis mendapat perlakuan selembut itu dari kekasihnya. Menyempatkan diri untuk mengecup sebentar bibir tebal kekasihnya—sebelum kedua mata bulatnya ia perintahkan untuk terpejam.

" Selamat malam Kyung. _**Aku mencintaimu**_.." ucap Jongin. Bibirnya ia daratkan di kening Kyungsoo—kemudian ikut memejamkan matanya.

" _**Selamat malam Jongin… Aku juga mencintaimu**_," batin Kyungsoo. Bibirnya terulas senyuman manis—yang tentu saja tidak diketahui oleh sang kekasih.

.

.

.

_**Tidak perlu hal yang mewah untuk membuat suatu kebahagiaan.**_

_**Cukup dengan kesederhanaan—Jongin dan Kyungsoo telah membuat kebahagiaan untuk mereka berdua.**_

.

.

_**Fin**_

.

.

_**Hai hai hai ^^**_

_**Aku kembali, ada yang kangen aku gak? :D**_

_**Harus ada *edisimaksa***_

_**Aku bawa ff baru lagi, semoga suka dan gak mengecewakan yah *senyum***_

_**Walaupun aku tau tulisanku masih kacau balau X_X**_

_**Aku paling suka kalo Jongin manggil sayang ke Kyungsoo, ituh terdengar lebih manis.**_

_**Dan aku bête sama persiapan ospekku yang sungguh merepotkan *huaaah***_

_**Hmm—untuk sequel A Regret (Please Come Back to Me) aku masih pertimbangkan dan masih mikirin idenya -_- ato kalian bisa membantuku dengan menyumbangkan ide yang kalian punya? Tulis ajah di review, nanti akan aku pikirkan alurnya kalo aku setuju sama ide yang kalian berikan.**_

_**Terakhir—**_

_**Yang berkenan dan ikhlas..**_

_**Bisa memberikan reviewnya untukku?**_

_**Kritik dan saran diterima dengan lapang dada dan tangan yang terbuka.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Terimakasiiiiiiiiiiiiih^^**_


End file.
